keystothekingdomfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Junga
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Keys to the Kingdom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Architect page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Will! (Talk) 07:12, October 12, 2010 Heya Heya, I'm glad to see another active face on this Wiki! I've been really busy recently with rehersals, so I've been neglecting the Wiki a bit... But I'll be back soon. Just thought I'd pop in and say 'Hi'. A few little things Heya, Wow! You've been working hard, the Wiki is really starting to shape up! Firstly, I'd just like to quickly ask that you start attempting to link your new articles as much as possible! Linking is pretty easy, if you're strugglnig, I'm sure I can help you! Secondly, you seem to be basically the only other active user; So, are you interested in becoming an Administrator to help me? Administrator Heya, You are now an Administrator! Congratulations :P - If you could go to the Administrator page, and sign it with the four tildes, then remove the date, so we have a link to your talk page there, I'd appreciate it! So, the first call of business: I'm not sure if you are aware, but lots of our aticles start with the prefixes already on (Such as: The Far Reaches) do you think they should be removed so the articles are literally call 'Far Reaches' or shall we only do it to certain ones where it fits; Such as the Keys. Will! 07:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a fair enough idea to me; Shall I do it now, then teach you how to make redirects yourself? One thing that I'd like you to decide, since it was your idea... What should the actual page be called 'Far Reaches' or 'The Far Reaches' Will! 08:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) So, whats the decision, With, or without the the <-- Just realised how stupid that could sound :P Will! 08:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just got out my old books, and then started typing :) I was thinking... Do you think we should try to get a specific theme (Colouring, picturing etc) for the Wiki, to make it more inviting? And we also need to find a main picture.... I reckon if we work together, we can get this Wiki looking pretty fantastic! I'm currently designing the Monaca Sidebar again, so that'll be changing soon... Also, my custom Signature still isn't working, and your has got a pretty nice look to it... Mine keeps messing up...Not sure what it is... Anyway, get back to me with any ideas etc :) Will! 07:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I've got a base design, but my talk page link isn't working, nor is the rest of it... So I'll give you want I wanted :P Border: Grey, Rounded. Inside: Red Name (Link to Userpage): White Talk (Link to Talkpage, and see if you can make it small in the top-right): White Thats what I wanted mine to look like :P If you can do it, Your a genius, it's beyond me :D P.S- It's all good, Real-life takes priority, thats why I was gone for some time earlier this month :) The Talky-Bit I had to much it up a little to be able to type... It look okay? Maybe I'm not noticing the problem? So, Below looks okay to me? What do I need to do next to make it my signature? :P The Siggy [[User:Will!|'Will!']] [[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] Re: Heya, It's not problem he had it coming; I hope you okay with my protecting your Talk Page; I think it was an appropriate course of action... About the two pages... I'd say leave them; One is about the general Nithling Spirit-Eater, and one is about a specific Spirit-Eater, the Skinless Boy - However, It's upto you, dependent upon how you think it would best suit the topic :) Redirects It's a pretty simple thing... Yanno the 'move' option, that what allows you to re-name it. It moves it to the new name, and keeps as the old name as a re-direct to the 'page'. Also, You can just do it to make a redirect: Redirect it to that name that you want to redirect to the page, and then move the page back to it's original name. Meaning that the name you moved it to to start off will then redirect to the page... If you get me :P [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 15:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Heya Heya, I'm back :) [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 17:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I quite like it, I'll contact my friend from InheriWiki and see if he can help, however, as he is amazing at frontpages and such; Sorry if I don't edit much recently, I'm still getting used to the new Wikia layout :D [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 12:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Keys to the Kingdom Hey, just stumbled upon this wiki... You seem adminny? That's awesome. I was just wondering how far into construction this wiki is, if I could help, and if so, where? I've got some fairly in depth knowledge of the series, used to almost run the Hidden Kingdom fanforum (not that it exists anymore...) so I could be pretty useful. Let me know, OK? Lilith LilithButterscotch 16:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Hey Junga, I've removed your SysOp rights for now, as you've been inactive for over 6 months. When you come back feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page requesting them back, and I'll give them back straight away. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 15:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC)